Love is a battlefield
by JackalGod
Summary: Love is never easy. And when two very determined people are fighting over Tsuna's affections it can only end up as full out war. Especially when one of those people is Kyoya Hibari. Chapter 4 now UP!
1. Chapter 1

JackalGod: I got this idea from a fanart on It was so cool. Basically it was Hibari and Haru fighting with Tsuna as the prize, so I felt I should write a fanfic for it.

Warnings: Violence (duh), language maybe, and guns and smoking.

Pairing: HibarixTsuna which I think is 1827, correct me if I'm wrong. Why do you need to assign the character a number anyway?

Rating: M because of future chapter. Depending on where I go with it I may move it to aff instead.

It was an average day, well that is to say it was about as average a day as any day for Tsuna. Lambo and I-pin came rushing into his room at 8:00 in the morning screaming and throwing things. Then they both randomly jumped out the window, Lambo having used Tsuna as a spring board. Wincing in pain Tsuna swung his legs off the beg and sat up.

"So much for recovering," he groaned, raising a hand and gazing depressed at the bandages that adorned his limbs. The weekend had been another hectic one. Almost immediately after school on Saturday, when Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto and Haru had been walking home, the group had been attacked by a gang of Mafia assassins. They were, in comparison to past rivals rather weak, but that didn't stop Tsuna from getting the bad end of several sticks. Reborn was, as he called it 'on vacation.' So while he was still around he wasn't doing anything useful. Not that he was much useful anyway, but the sudden appearances and the shooting of the dying will bullets had ceased, making Tsuna a sitting duck. Tsuna half way suspected that it was some kinda weird ass training, but whether it was for him or his friends turned bodyguards he couldn't be sure. In the end the assassins had been driven away, with Gokudera and Yamamoto with minimal injuries. Of course as soon as Gokudera realised that Tsuna had been hurt he freaked out as usual, screaming about how he's failed as a right hand man, and how he should throw himself off a cliff in shame. It wasn't until Yamamoto pointed out that if he did that he wouldn't be around to be Tsuna's right hand man did Gokudera calm down long enough to start a petty insult fight with him. Tsuna had just sighed and allowed Haru to lead him home. She'd rather surprised Tsuna by spin kicking one of the mafia thugs in the head.

"Well," she'd said when they'd reached Tsuna's house. "I wasn't standing idle while the rest of you were training. If I'm going to be the wife of the tenth generation Vongola boss, then I have to be able to defend myself!" While Tsuna wasn't quite so sure about the wife part, he agreed that Haru should know protect herself, if not against mafia thugs then at least in general. The world was a dangerous place, as he only knew to well, and if by some odd happening that they did get married - not that he was considering it – but if it happened, then her knowing how to fight would make things easier in the long run. All that besides if it was something Haru was passionate about then how could he tell her to stop.

Standing up Tsuna shuffled out of his bedroom and into the bathroom, locking the door tightly behind him. He glanced at himself in the mirror and cringed, noticing the bruises on his face, but forced himself to ignore them, and shed his clothes ready for a shower. The warm water would probably sting, but would in the end feel good on sore muscles. As he stepped under the warm spray he let his mind wander, thinking about how school today would be a problem. He had sport, which meant a great deal of movement, not something he wanted with numerous injuries, not to mention when Gokudera saw just how black his eye had ended up, he was going to have a fit again. He really appreciated having Gokudera as a friend, not many kids his age could say that their friends would literally die for them with a straight face. He could always ask for a pass on account of his injuries, but he doubted Reborn would let him. Knowing his tutor the baby would probably just shoot at him until he joined the class. He sighed and opened his eyes which had drifted closed, only just noticing that the water had begun to cool. He turned off the tap and stepped out, glancing at the clock on the wall which showed ten to nine.

"Oh no!" he cried throwing his clothes on without bothering to dry his hair. "I'm gonna be late!" It was a well known fact that after nine O'clock members of the Disciplinary Committee waited by the school gates to punish students that came late, because Hibari was firmly against tardiness. Tsuna dashed downstairs grabbing his bag as he went. "Sorry mum can't stop, late for school."

"That's fine," she replied cheerfully. "Just eat a big lunch."

"K!" cried Tsuna running out the door barely stopping to throw his shoes on. He knew full well that he could never make it to school in only seven minutes, but it wouldn't stop him from vainly trying. What he wouldn't give for a dying will bullet right now. But of course Reborn was no where to be found. "Probably relaxing over breakfast. Man I hate him so much." Fifteen minutes later Tsuna finally saw the school on the horizon. With a sigh of partial relief he ran up to the gate, skidding to halt when he saw five members of the Disciplinary Committee waiting.

"Looks like we got someone who's late," said one approaching Tsuna who cowered pathetically. "Why are you late?"

"S...slept in," replied Tsuna knowing it wasn't a good excuse but had an odd feeling that if he lied it'd only be worse. The delinquent smirked at him.

"That's not good enough. The only reasons we'll take are doctor appointments, funerals/weddings/christenings. Only stuff like that makes the grade."

"I'm really sorry!" pleaded Tsuna. "I didn't mean to be late, it just happened, and I'm not late often."

"One or a hundred time it doesn't matter," said the delinquent grabbing Tsuna roughly by the collar, making the boy cringe horribly. Just as he prepared to get the crap beaten out of him a familiar loud voice shot through the air.

"10th!" screamed Gokudera running towards them bombs drawn.

"Gokudera!" cried Tsuna happily.

"Let go of the 10th!" ordered Gokudera tossing his bombs into the students faces. They exploded causing the group of students to scream, and the one holding Tsuna to drop him. Tsuna immediately ran to Gokudera's side.

"Thank you!"

"No problem, these punks are easy!" replied Gokudera chucking a few extra bomb at the unconscious students, sending the bodies into the air. They landed a few feet away, and didn't move. Tsuna winced but was relived that Gokudera had come to save him. That feeling sadly didn't last very long as out of the corner of his eyes he saw movement and turned his head. Heading towards them tonfa's out was Hibari with his 'I'm going to bite you to death' smirk on.

"Hibari-san!" cried Tsuna on reflex his legs trembling, while Gokudera pulled out another handful of bombs.

"Don't worry 10th, I'll protect you!" he said tossing the bombs in Hibari's direction. Hibari dodged them easily, knocking most of them to the side with his weapons before lunging at Gokudera, smashing the boy in the chest, throwing him backwards. Gokudera landed heavily with a grunt.

"Gokudera!" cried Tsuna running to his friends side, kneeling down. Gokudera didn't move, having been knocked unconscious.

"Weak herbivores," tsked Hibari flicking some blood off his tonfa before walking towards Tsuna, who backed up his legs lacking the strength to support him. Hibari towered over him watching with satisfaction as the boy cowered.

"Please don't hurt me!" begged Tsuna covering his head with his hands in a vain attempt to protect it. Above him he heard Hibari snigger before pain exploded in his skull and everything went black.

Yeah that's it for the first chappie. Kinda dull now that I read over it but it will get better. My plan is for the HibarixTsuna pairing to be the main one, but if the readers want me to through in others on the side, just make some suggestion and I'll see what I can do. Hibari is so squee! I have several other chapters already done, but I wanna see what people think of this one first so please Read and Review.


	2. Chapter 2

JackalGod: Thanks for the reviews so here's the next chapter.

When Tsuna woke up he had a splitting headache and was lying in the school infirmary. He groaned and raised a hand to his aching head, feeling bandages under his fingers. That was odd Dr. Shamal wouldn't have treated them, he refused to treat boys. Tsuna pried his eyes open and looked around, in the bed next to him was Gokudera still unconscious. The boy's shirt was open and there were bandaged around his chest.

"So you awake?" came a familiar voice making Tsuna turn his head. Sitting at his desk at the other end of the room was Shamal. "Suppose you're wondering why I bothered, right?" Tsuna began to nod, then immediately stopped as it aggravated his head.

"I had no interest in guys," said Shamal standing up. "I became a doctor so I could help girls, that's the only reason. I felt touching a guy was weird, so I made it my policy to never treat guys. Last week I took the renewment exam, if I wanna keep practicing medicine in Japan I need to renew my licence every year. While I was there I met this really cute nurse, and we got talking. I asked her why she wanted to become a nurse and she told me that it had always been her dream to help people. Regardless of race, religion, age or even income, she wanted to be able to help everyone without discrimination. I thought none of that mattered to me, but what she said kinda opened my eyes. Regardless of how it started out, I'm still a doctor, and for me to discriminate between my patients is shameful. If I can't take everyone as they come, then I shouldn't be a doctor, but you know I enjoy medical work, if I didn't I wouldn't have even considered it. So even if I don't particularly enjoy it, I'll start treating guys, starting with you guys. Because if I can't even treat my friends what kind of guy am I?"

"Thank you," said Tsuna softly.

"You're rather lucky though," said Shamal jumping topic. "Gokudera'll be out for a while with several broken ribs. You on the other hand got tapped in comparison, thought that was kind of weird considering who it was."

"Hibari-san," mumbled Tsuna remembering who had attacked him.

"Didn't think he knew the meaning of going easy on someone," he said with a shrug. "Maybe I was wrong, or maybe it's just you, cause he didn't pull his punches with your friend."

"I wonder why," mused Tsuna. "Hibari-san has never bothered to hold back before."

On the other side of school in the Reception Room Hibari was sitting on the window sill. The other members of the Disciplinary Committee had left long ago fearing for their lives.

FLASH BACK

Hibari slammed open the door to the reception room making everyone inside jump.

"Leave now!" ordered Hibari his tone like ice. Everyone within sweatdropped and was out of there in nothing flat. Of all people they knew when it wasn't best to crowd around their leader.

END FLASH BACK

"Tsk," hissed Hibari ramming his fist into a nearby wall, wincing slightly as his knuckles cracked. "Of all the people in the entire school, why did I feel _pity_ for No Good Tsuna!" Whipping out his tonfas Hibari reduced a nearby desk into splinters then threw his tonfa against the wall. "Damn it! I've never pitied anyone in my entire life, what the crap! I'm not fucking weak! Just wait Sawada, you'll be sorry you're so pathetic, I'm going to bite you to death!"

Back in the infirmary Tsuna sneezed, getting a bad feeling. She shivered against his will, pulling himself into a seating position.

"Umm, Shamal-san?"

"You feel it to, eh?" asked Shamal leaning back in his chair. "The killing aura heading this way." He glanced over at Tsuna and smirked as the boy cowered pathetically against the wall. "Don't worry, protecting my patients is part of the job, so relax."

"But..." began Tsuna but was swiftly cut of as someone, rather than opening the door decided to simply demolish it to save time. Tsuna cringe at the loud noise then nearly wet himself as Hibari stepped over the debris into the room.

"I'm not weak," he growled fixing his eyes on Tsuna.

"I...I never said you were," whimpered Tsuna covering his head with his hands.

"Alright you," said Shamal standing up. "It's late and these guys need rest, you beat them up once already I think that's enough for one day. Okay?"

"Shut up!" snapped Hibari smashing Shamal in the face with his tonfa. "Or I'll bite you to death!" With that he stalked towards Tsuna like a lion would it's prey, ignoring Shamal's blood that had splattered over his weapon when he'd hit the man. Tsuna looked up terrified as Hibari loomed over him weapon raised. It felt like an eternity passed between then before Hibari scowled and rammed his tonfa into the wall above Tsuna's head before turning around and heading for the door. "Why do I not want to hit you." he cursed before disappearing down the hall.

"W...what happened?" stammered Tsuna after Hibari had left. Shamal pulled himself to his feet, rubbing his aching jaw.

"Heh, neither of them realise," he muttered under his breath before turning to Tsuna. "Must be a bad day or something. Who can tell what goes through the minds of boys through puberty."

"Ewww," replied Tsuna making a face. "That's really not something I wanna hear from you. That aside, how come you let Hibari-san hit you?"

"Don't worry I fought back," smirked Shamal holding out his hand as one of his mosquito's came down to land on his finger.

"What did you do!?" exclaimed Tsuna suddenly worried for Hibari's life.

"Don't worry, it's nothing fatal," assured Shamal with a wave of his hand. "Figured you'd be mad if I killed your ring guardian."

"But what did you do to him!?" panicked Tsuna getting out of bed.

"Seriously you care to much, especially about people like him," grumbled Shamal scratching the back of his head. "Look it's just something that'll raise his temperature. Nothing fatal."

"Hibari-san's not the type to admit being sick," mused Tsuna out loud. "He'll keep going even if he had a fever at three hundred degrees."

"Probably," replied Shamal with a chuckle, then sighed. "I suppose you'd be wanting me to treat him to?"

"Of course!" exclaimed Tsuna.

"Well I can't exactly leave him alone right now," said Shamal pointing to Gokudera. "So just give him this."

"Huh?" asked Tsuna taking the small pill that was handed to him.

"Break the pill near Hibari and the bug will do the work for you, but it won't take effect unless you can get the brats temperature done a bit first. If it's to high then it won't take effect." explained Shamal.

"Right," said determined but worried at the same time. How was he going to get Hibari-san's fever to drop, or even convince Hibari to let him try. Thanking Shamal Tsuna dashed out of the room. Once he was gone Shamal sat down again smirking.

"Heh, I said his temperature would rise, but I never said he'd have a fever. So I wonder what will happen, will Hibari be aggressive? Or maybe he'll show his submissive side."

And that's the end of that chapter. If you think it's moving to fast relax, nothing big will happen anytime soon.


	3. Chapter 3

JackalGod: Third chapter. Hibari's a little OOC, but it's hard to write him, he's seen so rarely. But he'll be back to normal in the next chappie.

Tsuna ran through the school hallways his mind muddled with worry. Where was Hibari? Did he go home? Just as he was considering that possibility he came across Hibari's tonfa lying on the floor outside the reception room. The door was still open, and Tsuna hesitantly poked his head inside. In the far corner by the window was Hibari on his hands and knees, one arm wrapped around his middle.

"Hibari-san!" exclaimed Tsuna rushing into the room his voice full of concern. Hibari jumped and snapped his head in Tsuna direction eyes wide.

"Get the fuck out!" he hissed still huddled in the corner. Tsuna stopped fear gripping him at the feeling of Hibari's bloodlust. He knew if Hibari had the strength to stand he'd been more than dead right now.

"_Having someone like me see him like this,"_ though Tsuna. _"Hibai-san's a strong person, to be weak in front of me No Good Tsuna. But even so I have to help him."_ Slowly Tsuna approached him concern filling his eyes, that just seemed to piss Hibari off more. "Please Hibari-san, Shamal poisoned you. When you attacked him, like last time with the sakura trees." said Tsuna feeling that saying he was poisoned would save time on explained what trident mosquito's were. Hibari's eyes narrowed, he looked furious, and it only served to make Tsuna more terrified. "But...but he gave me the antidote," he explained shifting forward again and kneeling down next to Hibari who didn't move. "He said I had to lower you fever first, before..."

"I don't have a fever!" shouted Hibari making Tsuna flinching back noticing the red flush on the older boy's cheeks. Tsuna shook with terror but his desire to help was starting to win out. He approaching the source of his fear again, gently laying a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Hibari-san please, let me help you..."

"Don't touch me!" cried Hibari wrenching himself away from Tsuna the moment the boy touched him, the flush on his face deepening, the layer on sweat covering his skin.

"You're to hot Hibari-san," protested Tsuna. "You need to take your clothes off, you have to cool down."

"I told you before! I don't have a fucking fever!"

"Then what's wrong!?" Tsuna now really concerned that Shamal had lied to him about what the illness was, took Hibari by the shoulders, gently slipping the boy's jacket from his body. His eyes widened when he noticed how much Hibari had been sweating under the heavy material, his shirt what soaking wet. Lacking anything else Tsuna placed a hand on Hibari's forehead, hoping to estimate the boy's fever, but immediately snatched his hand away as Hibari shivered, a small moan slipping from his mouth. "H...hibari-san. Did...did you just..."

"Stop touching me," panted Hibari, his body shaking. "Your making it worse."

"But Shamal-san said..."

FLASH BACK

"Look it's just something that'll raise his temperature. Nothing fatal."

END FLASH BACK

"...raise your temperature..." said Tsuna slowly realising what was wrong, then blushed.

"Well it's raised!" snapped Hibari. "Will you leave now!?"

"It won't go down," said Tsuna his face red. "Without the antidote you won't, ah, get better. And the antidote won't work unless you, ah, um, cool down..."

"Fuck you, I'd rather die," hissed Hibari.

"But I don't want you to die!" exclaimed Tsuna starting to get hysterical. Hibari winced at the noise, looking up at Tsuna. The boy was terrified but not for himself but for Hibari. He was terrified that Hibari was going to die.

"Why do you care?" demanded Hibari shivering slightly as the air met with the moisture on his clothes. Every time he moved his clothes brushed against the wrong parts of his body, making him react in ways that were getting harder and harder to ignore.

"Cause I don't like seeing people around me be, hurt especially when I can do something," explained Tsuna.

"You said you have an antidote?"

"Yes," said Tsuna showing Hibari the pill. "I ah, just have to uh, break it once your temperature had dropped, but um..."

"Just leave it, and go!" snapped Hibari feeling thoroughly humiliated. "I can take care of myself."

"But..."

"Leave or I'll bite you to death!" ordered Hibari grabbing Tsuna by his collar. Tsuna trembled nodding. He set the pill down next to Hibari and fled the room, tears springing to his eyes. "Damn," groaned Hibari resting his head on the floor. "I hate my life."

Tsuna fell into the infirmary a few minutes later and jumped into bed, throwing the sheets over his head.

"How'd it go?" asked Shamal.

"I hate you!" came Tsuna's muffled sobbing from beneath the sheets. "Now Hibari-san hates me even more than he already did."

"What's it matter if one guy hates you, there are plenty of other people who like you, like Kyoko," said Shamal hoping to get a reaction of some sort out of the boy.

"I don't like Kyoko that way any more," mumbled Tsuna poking his head out of the covers. "Haven't for a while, Kyoko's a great friend, but it was just a kids crush."

"Everyone gets them," said Shamal with a shrug. "So you realise the girl of your dreams really isn't, so pick another girl. That Haru likes you, why not her?"

"Idntlkgrls." mumbled Tsuna.

"I didn't get a word of that," said Shamal moving closer. "That came out as just one big mumble."

"I said I don't like girls!" snapped Tsuna before burying his head under his pillow. "That is not as much as I should."

"Oh, so you swing both ways?" asked Shamal. "Nothing wrong with that, do your friends know?"

"Of course not," came Tsuna's muffled voice. "If they ever knew, they'd hate me and think I was disgusting."

"I don't know about that," said Shamal calmly. "People are more open minded nowadays than they once were. Give them a chance, if they're really your friends then they'll like you anyway. I don't think that they'd shun you because you like guys."

"He's right," came a hoarse voice from the next bed. Gokudera had his eyes open and was looking straight at Tsuna. "You're my boss and my best friend. It doesn't matter to me, who you like, just as long as you're the same 10th you've always been."

"Gokudera," whimpered Tsuna appreciatively tears filling his eyes again. "Thank you, but I don't know about everyone else."

"Trust me 10th the worst that could happen is that cow brat making fun of your for it. I doubt anyone in your family would hate you, and if they did I'd kill em..." with that Gokudera slipped back into unconsciousness, but Tsuna smiled.

"I guess I don't have to worry about my...family, mostly but there are two that I'm not sure about."

"Oh and who would that be?" asked Shamal sitting down at his desk. "And would it really matter?"

"I don't want to disappoint them, Dino-san and Reborn," said Tsuna at which Shamal laughed.

"Well I can't talk for Reborn but you don't have to worry about Dino. Trust me he'll be happy to have a friend he can drag around the gay bars with him."

"You mean Dino-san is to?"

"You couldn't tell with one look?" asked Shamal smirking. "Yeah, he came out ages ago, I guess he never bothered to mention it to you."

"What about Reborn?" asked Tsuna. "Would he hate me?"

"Can't know, you'll just have to wait and see," said Shamal glancing at the clock. "Well I'm gonna keep Gokudera here over night, but if you're feeling better you can go home now. I called ahead to tell your mum that you would be late. I just said you'd had an accident and she believed it. You can tell her whatever you want."

"Thanks," said Tsuna getting out of bed. "For helping me and everything. Just uh, careful, I, ah, told Hibari-san that you were responsible for his, uh, condition and for the sakura disease to." Shamal sighed, but didn't look angry.

"He would have found out sooner or later," he said shrugging. "Just leave it, I'll deal with it when the time comes."

"Okay, and thanks again." As Tsuna slipped out the door Shamal sighed, looking over at Gokudera.

"I hope you don't make a fuss when the time comes." Shamal lent back in his chair staring at the ceiling. "Valentines Day is next week. Oh boy, this'll be hectic."

That's it for this one, and the fourths currently in production. Oh and a small note this won't really follow any story line or any normal calendar either. Holidays shall appear out of the abyss even in the wrong month just so I don't have to wait to write about them. So just ignore that.


	4. Chapter 4

JackalGod: Just to let your know, I don't particularly like Reborn, and while I've written him as a nice guy in some of my other KHR work, I'm not in this one, so just fare warning.

Tsuna had come home to a worried Haru who'd heard that he'd had an accident. The moment he was through the door the girl and wrapped her arms around him.

"I was worried!" she cried. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine," said Tsuna gently prying her off. "Just got on Hibari-san's bad side. But it's nothing that won't heal."

"Oh I'm glad," he sighed with relief, hugging him again. "I worry about you and everything that keeps happening. I...I really like you and you're always in such dangerous situations and I can never do anything."

"I'm sorry," said Tsuna feeling guilty. "Believe me if it were my choice none of this would happen."

"I know, just try to stay safe, please for me and everyone else that worry's about you."

"I try," said Tsuna with a smile, as Haru let go.

"I should go or else my mum will start worrying about me. Take care Tsuna," at that she leant over and pecked Tsuna on the cheek before leaving the house. Tsuna slowly raised a hand to his face, a slightly blush forming.

"She really worry's about you, you know," said Reborn from the couch were he was sipping tea.

"What do you care," sniffed Tsuna heading for the stairs. "I'm going to bed."

"You should marry her."

"What!" exclaimed Tsuna. "Stop saying such weird things."

"It would be good for the family," said Reborn seriously. "Haru is loyal, dedicated, trustworthy and it's a plus she already has feelings for you."

"You really don't care about any one but yourself do you," said Tsuna his tone icy. "Sorry to burst your over inflated bubble, but I would never marry someone just because you though it was good for the family. The family can rot for all I care. Now I'm going to bed." With that Tsuna turned around and disappeared up the stairs.

"That boy is so inconvenient," sighed Reborn returning to his tea.

"Dinner is ready Reborn," said Bianchi emerging from the kitchen with a plate of food (made by Tsuna's mum.) "I head voices, has he come back yet?"

"Yes, and he's being a difficult as ever," sighed Reborn snapping his chopsticks and reaching for his meal.

Upstairs Tsuna lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

"Haru really does care for me," he mused. "And it's not like I don't like her. She's pretty, sensitive, nice to be around and likes me back. But hell if I'm marrying her just to make Reborn happy. I'll marry whoever I damn well want even if they're 'bad for the family.'" Tsuna sighed curling up into a ball. "What am I saying, this isn't like me at all. I hope sleep will help, I'm so tired."

The next day Tsuna was woken by the sun through his window. That was odd he though as he sat up and stretched. Usually it was Lambo or Reborn that woke him up. Never mind, he preferred this better. He glanced at his bedside table clock and noticed it was only seven O'clock. That was good, he'd have more than enough time before school now. He slid out of bed and while he was gathering his clothes he glanced sideways at his calendar

"Valentines is next week," he noted. "I wonder if I should get Haru and Kyoko something? Well they're the only...wait no they're not. Let's see, Haru, Kyoko, my mum, Bianchi, I-pin and umm Chrome if I can find her. That's a lot to buy for, umm, well I have a week I can think about it later." Tsuna left his room and after a waiting a minute or two for Lambo to finish he went into bathroom. He leant against the wall of the shower while washing his hair thinking about the up coming holiday. "I have to buy for the girls, but what about everyone else? Gokudera and Yamamoto are my best friends, I should maybe get them something to. No better not, they'll be getting truck loads from everyone else anyway. So just the girls, but still that's a few people. Umm, maybe something small for each of them, just to show I care. I know a flower each is sweet enough without being overly romantic." Having decided Tsuna turned and water off and stepped out of the shower. He dried himself and got dressed before going downstairs. Reborn sat at the table being fed by Bianchi while Lambo tucked into his own breakfast.

"Where's I-pin?" he asked as he sat down.

"I-pin-chan is in bed," said Tsuna's mum (what's her name?) "She's got a stomach ache from eating too much of the cake that Haru had brought over."

"Oh, is she okay?" asked Tsuna concerned.

"She'll be fine, it's just a stomach ache," said Reborn making Tsuna's eyes twitch.

"I'm going to head off early," said Tsuna when he was done eating. "See if I can grab Gokudera and Yamamoto on the way."

"Alright," said his mum and waved his off. Tsuna walked down the street at a leisurely pace, not paying much attention to anything in particular. He was at school before he even realised it, and glanced down at his watch. It's was only a quarter to eight, far too early to be walking into school. Late was bad, but too early and you were trespassing. Tsuna sighed and leant against the school gate thinking, wondering if Gokudera was still in the school infirmary.

"10th!" Obviously not, though Tsuna and he turned to see his bomb happy friend jogging across the school yard towards him. "Good morning!"

"You feeling better?" asked Tsuna.

"Much," replied Gokudera. "I'll definately get that bastard back..."

"No!" exclaimed Tsuna. "Just... never mind about it. I'm sorry for getting you in trouble as well."

"I'd do anything for you 10th," said Gokudera his eyes bright.

"Yeah I know," said Tsuna with a resigned sigh. Gokudera would always be Gokudera. "Though it looks like I'm a bit early for school today, no one else is here yet."

"Yeah only Hibari would get here this early, wanna go and get a snack and then come back?" asked Gokudera.

"We really shouldn't, snacking just after breakfast is really, but then again I suppose it wouldn't really be hurting anyone," mused Tsuna thoughtfully. "Okay why not, but just something small."

"Great!" exclaimed Gokudera enthusiastically.

"Something good happen?" asked Yamamoto appearing out of nowhere making Tsuna jump.

"W...where did you!?"

"I was going for a before school walk cause I got up really early this morning," explained Yamamoto cheerfully. "And I ran into him." He jerked his thumb behind him where Ryohei was punching the air.

"Big brother," greeted Tsuna waving catching the older boys attention.

"Extreme morning!" he exclaimed racing over.

"Never changes," sighed Tsuna. "Gokudera and I were going to get a bite to eat seeing as there's still over an hour before school. Did you guys wanna come?"

"We really shouldn't," said Yamamoto. "Snacking just after breakfast like this kinda makes me feel like a delinquent."

"If you don't want to that's okay," assured Tsuna. "We could just go for a walk."

"But 10th I haven't had breakfast," muttered Gokudera.

"You could have just said," sighed Tsuna. "Fine let's go get breakfast, we'll see you later okay?"

"Nah, I'll tag along," said Yamamoto. "If it's breakfast then that's okay."

"I must finish my warm up," said Ryohei before jogging off screaming at the top of his lungs. "To the Extreme!"

"He worries me sometimes," deadpanned Tsuna. "Well anyway, let's go and get breakfast."

"Finally food," moaned Gokudera grateful as they headed towards the train station. "But just something small."

In the end they just grabbed a burger each from the nearest fast food joint. By the time they were heading back it was nearly bell time. In the end they wound up running back to the school and making it to the classroom just on bell, but it wasn't a problem.

"We cut that kinda close," said Yamamoto sitting down.

"Not my fault you can't run for crap!" snapped Gokudera, making Tsuna sweatdrop.

"I don't think his running is the problem," groaned Tsuna, flopping down in his seat. Truth be told he'd been positive that Hibari would have 'bitten him to death' the second he'd walked through the gate. Not that he particularly wanted it to happen, he'd just assumed on account of what happened yesterday between them. That said he hoped the older boy was okay.

"Good morning Tsuna," greeted Kyoko pulling him from his thoughts.

"Oh hi Kyoko-chan," replied Tsuna. "Did you want something?"

"Actually yes," replied Kyoko pulling out a newspaper article. "According to some scientists there's a meteor shower tonight, so I thought I would invite everyone who was interested. The best place for it is apparently up by the Shrine."

"So how many is everyone?" asked Tsuna reading the article.

"Oh you know just the 'family'" said Kyoko flippantly. "But I'd thought you'd like it to."

"That sounds cool, I'll pass it on to the others," said Tsuna handing the article back. He kept forgetting that Kyoko was now aware of the truth. She'd bought her brothers lies, or so they'd thought but even she couldn't ignore how bad things kept popping up one after another, so he'd had no choice. With Reborn to help he'd sat the girl down and explained it. At first she'd been horrified at the idea, but when she realised how into it her brother was she calmed down. She was however quite blunt about not being involved in it. Reborn had agreed saying that Ryohei would have a cow if his sister ever got involved in something dangerous.

Kyoko smiled and walked off with the newspaper.

"So what was that about tenth?" asked Gokudera leaning over.

"Meteor shower tonight, I was thinking of rounding everyone up and going to watch it."

"That sounds like fun," said Yamamoto. "Everyone, like all the guardians?"

"Well yeah, that's the idea," said Tsuna then paused realising 'all' would involve Hibari as well. "But I'll skip on Hibari-san. He wouldn't want to come any way."

"Who wants him there anyway!" snapped Gokudera. "You better not invite Mukuro either."

"But he's still family," said Tsuna. "At least he might want to come. He and Chrome might want to watch the shower together."

"Well if you think so," said Gokudera. "Then it's okay with me 10th. If he tries something I'll kill him."

"It'll be fine, it's just a meteor shower," said Yamamoto offhandedly.

"That's the attitude that puts the 10th in danger!" snapped Gokudera.

'Here they go again,' sighed Tsuna as Gokudera went into a full blown rant. 'I wish Gokudera would be nicer to Yamamoto.'

Nothing really happened in this chapter but chapter five is on it's way!


End file.
